So not your typical day
by Ochibi-san117
Summary: One-shot about Gakuen Alice. R


Summary : One-shot about Gakuen Alice. R&R

Disclaimer : I do not Gakuen Alice or any of the characters inside it. -

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, so Mikan was extremely happy about getting gifts ( as in food ) tomorrow. She planed that Hotaru, Tsubasa-senpai, Ruka-pyon and Misaki-senpai would buy for her a box of howalons. She was dreaming in her own world full of howalons for her to eat until she's full with the sweetness and goodness taste of the howalons inside her mouth. Everywhere she go, she saw howalons. It was a dream come true. The person who invented howalons was her idol although she doesn't even know who invented this so-called howalon.

Our dear kuroneko was watching Mikan from afar with disgust. He didn't know why he wanted to spy on her but his instincts told him to. He saw Mikan drooling while almost walking into a tree if Tsubasa hadn't stop her. He thank Tsubasa for doing that but that still doesn't mean that he'll get along with him. Natsume hated everything that has to do with Tsubasa, even Mikan. But one part of him still like Mikan and he truly can't deny that.

"That damn Tsubasa!" Natsume growled while saying his name.

"Now-now, my dear kuroneko." said a guy dress in black while killing some leaves in the progress.

"Damn you Persona! He isn't the only one I hate till my guts wanna explode." clearly Natsume also doesn't like Persona that much either.

"There are some things yet you don't know what life has given to you." stated Persona clearly.

"I can tell the same for you. You make leaves weep yet they done nothing to you to deserve that, you bastard!"

"Mind your language my young kuroneko." Persona said. That last answer Natsume've given him really tick him off.

"Don't call me yours, dumb-ass! You should mind what you say about me!" Natsume growled

This really tick poor Persona off and he just couldn't stand it anymore. He slams our dear kuroneko to the tree.

"Don't think that your smart, kuroneko. Just because your the smartest in your class but that doesn't mean that your the most smartest ass in this whole school!" Persona clearly got tick off to really said that to Natsume. Persona then saw blood coming out of Natsume's cheek so he lick it.

"Keep your hands off me you perverted bastard!" Natsume warned Persona while burning his sleeves in the process.

After that, Persona disappearred into thin air leaving the poor kuroneko behind. As he look back again to where Mikan was standing,

"Damn! She's gone off. Now I just gotta find her again." And off Natsume goes.

* * *

"Tsubasa-senpai! Hhehe.." Mikan was giggling while Tsubasa held her up and spun her around.

"Woah, you got heavier Mikan-chan." said the still panting non-stop senpai.

"I'm growing-up. What, do you expect me to grow thinner and lighter? I'll be like a stick!" joke Mikan.

"I can't believe my child is growing-up." weeps the godfather of Mikan.

"Narumi-sensei! I can't believe your here. Aren't you on your vacation?"Ask Mikan.

"I decided to cancel it, I wouldn't miss this for the world." said the almost crying teacher.

"Good. Then I'll have more howalons for my christmas gift." said the now drooling Mikan.

'BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!' and off Mikan goes. She shoots and she scores.

"Hotaruuuuu!!" cried Mikan.

And Hotaru basically was in a giving mode or she wouldn't let Mikan hug her right now.

"Don't be so noisy baka or you won't be getting any presents from me this year." said Hotaru in a calming merely emotionless matter.

Mikan basically is the most happiest person ( ahem hem ..anime ) right now. Everyone she cared about is with her right now and tomorrow it'll all go as plan.

And from afar, our little kuroneko is spying on Mikan ( basically ) still in disgust yet happy as well.

"Guess I'll give her her-present tomorrow"

* * *

Mikan arose from her bed finding sunlight shining into her room.

"I guess today is the day." as she stood up and went into the bathroom.

Meanwhile with our kuroneko:

"I'm gonna do it, I'll have the courage. But why do I feel like doing this might change me? It won't change you, no it won't. You'll have to be strong. What if I'm not strong but weak? You have to believe in yourself." Natsume basically is talking to no one but himself.

"Natsume." and came a running brunette.

"Hn." 'Shoot I don't have the courage! Just walk away and disappear, she won't even notice a thing. Walk DAMNIT. Why can't you walk, feet?!'

"Natsume?"

"Hn?" as the kuroneko tries to remain his composure.

"Do-"

"Do-"

"you-"

"you-"

"-have a present for me?"

Natsume swear that he would faint when she ask that question. Why can't she ask him anything else?

"Yes, I do." 'What? No! Mouth don't talk for me! I, the 'Natsume Hyuuga' shall talk for himself and no one shall talk for me.'

"Can you close your eyes?"

"Close my eyes?"

"Yes, close your eyes?"

The brunette still shuddering from Natsume's question. So she obeyed and close her eyes. An as soon as she close her eyes, Natsume, h-he he he ran away for good.

"This is so not my typical day."

The End -

* * *

Please **Read** _&_ Review

You can flame if you want

TeeHee


End file.
